


Drop That Bass

by twinkling_skies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, dj!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkling_skies/pseuds/twinkling_skies
Summary: Where Park Chanyeol is a world famous DJ and Baekhyun learns how it feels to be a platter on a turntable.





	1. Drop That Bass: 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from tumblr that was inspired by our yeolie DJ-ing at EXO concerts. huhu   
> (also, if any of you are SF9 or PENTAGON fans, HIT ME UP ON KIK BROSKIS. one thing though, i'm more into their music than them, so i kind of suck.) ok enjoy :)

It wasn't his ideal Saturday to be dragged by his friends, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, to a concert. He didn't even know what concert it was this morning when he had been abruptly woken by two over-enthusiastic kids jumping onto his bed, accidentally elbowing his chin.   
"Why do I still leave my spare key under my doormat?" Baekhyun had whined, sleep still in his eyes.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE CONCERT OF THE YEAR COMING TO TOWN TODAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING, WASTING PRECIOUS TIME AWAY?" Jongdae ranted with an offended look. Baekhyun's only reply to that was to turn to stare incredulously at Kyungsoo, waiting for a more coherent explanation. Kyungsoo just grinned at him, excitement brewing in his eyes. It was creeping Baekhyun out to be honest.

"Okay. That's enough staring. Now get ready or we will drag you out half naked if we have to!" Jongdae said. Baekhyun gave him a weird stare that said 'What the fuck?' and dragged himself to the shower. 

 

"So what's the whole fuss about?" Baekhyun asked the moment they got out of his apartment. He was annoyed enough to be unable to stay home to nurse his impending hangover. Now, he couldn't even sleep in to prolong the headache from pounding his brain in.

"DJ Park Chanyeol is coming to town, Baek!" Kyungsoo said, a giddy squeal-like sound escaping his mouth.

"Who's that?" Baekhyun asked with a frown. And before Kyungsoo could reply, Jongdae shoved his phone into his face, screen full of fan sites on Park Chanyeol, a DJ God, by the looks of it.

He was handsome, Baekhyun would admit. He somehow managed to pull off the cute yet sexy look, and that was tough, considering he was a guy. Park Chanyeol couldn't be counted as a pretty boy, but he was good enough to feast your eyes on. Baekhyun couldn't help but be mesmerised by his softly tousled grey hair that had spray-on glitter, the way his eyes lit up the atmosphere and how passionate he looked up on stage. And these were merely pictures.

But before he could go on, Jongdae swiped his phone away and grinned victoriously at Baekhyun, mocking him.   
"He's that hot, huh? Cause judging by the drool on your chin, you've just been seduced by the one and only Park Chanyeol." Jongdae stated, wiggling his eyebrows. Baekhyun blushed and scoffed to hide his embarrassment, and said, "Whatever floats your boat Jongdae."

"Oh my ship is sailing away quite nicely." Jongdae joked, nudging Kyungsoo, who had joined in to embarrass BaekHyun even further. 

 

Since Baekhyun had been to occupied with pretending that he wasn't related to the two teasing idiots, he didn't realise that they were almost near the concert venue. And he didn't realise who he about to walk into.   
"Oh my gosh, i'm sorry!" Baekhyun apologised while looking down and rubbing his forehead, which had knocked into what seemed like the stranger's shoulder, then bowed. By the time he had straightened up and let his eyes focus, he realised what had just happened. Byun Baekhyun, had just walked into Park Chanyeol's shoulder. His bare shoulder. His forehead, had just smacked into The Park Chanyeol's bare shoulder. Why was he freaking out if he wasn't a fan to begin with? Park Chanyeol was just a guy.

Park Chanyeol just smiled and waved it off, saying "No need to be! It's not me who is hurting anyway. Are you alright?"   
Baekhyun took in his deep rumble of a voice and nodded, knowing that if he had spoken his voice would have been shaky. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun said a quick 'thank you' and proceeded to run back to his gaping friends without looking back, and dragged them towards the ever-growing queue.

Well shit, now he felt really under dressed in his oversized hoodie and Bermudas. Now all he had to do was to forget the soft intensity of that DJ's gaze and just get the concert over and done with. 

 

The three of them were situated in the front areas of the concert area and there was no doubt that Park Chanyeol would be able to see Baekhyun clearly. That made Baekhyun feel slightly queasy. What if he had looked like a dumb hobo who couldn't even walk right? If he wasn't a fan just a few hours ago, he sure as hell was one now. How could anybody resist that man? He had really pretty brown eyes and a beautiful smile to go with them. On top of that, Park Chanyeol, from the pictures Baekhyun had seen on Jongdae's phone, was a mix of every single personality you could ever want in a guy. Even Baekhyun, who was normally into girls, found interest in the DJ.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a voice came on, "Hey hey hey! How are you all doing tonight?"

The ear-splitting cheers couldn't even cover the screams of pleasure within Baekhyun.

It was mind blowing. Cheering along with the crowd as the beat intensified was such a fulfilling experience. Baekhyun swayed along to the song with his eyes closed and his arm pointing up, bobbing with the beat.   
Then he opened his eyes while the music drowned the turmoil within him. His eyes glazed over as he locked them with the same brown ones he had seen moments ago. A spark of excitement shot through his chest as a lazy smile spread across the DJ's face, making the crowd go wild. But Baekhyun couldn't hear them over the crazy beating of his heart mixed with the beat of the music pounding through his frame.   
Did Park Chanyeol remember him as vividly as he had?   
What if he was treating him just as he would any other fan?   
After having these doubts flash through his mind, though, Baekhyun shook his head and concentrated on ignoring any form of eye contact with the celebrity.

He wanted nothing more than to leave at this point in time. To think that he was going to be brainwashed like millions of other fans, was obscene. He was so close to being like one of them, pining after one guy and probably never standing a chance. But he wasn't going to fall again. Especially not for something as ridiculous as this. It wasn't his style. Maybe on the outside, he looked brave and bubbly. But weren't the happiest people usually those with the most problems? It sure felt that way to him.   
Baekhyun tried to enjoy himself and get lost in the music, but all that flashed through his head were images that caused goosebumps to form and a healthy flush of red to appear on his ears. Thank God it was dark.  
And no, the thoughts weren't sick thoughts. Maybe they were slightly creepy. Because all Baekhyun wanted at that moment was to be pushed up against a wall and kissed roughly by a certain someone.

His headache was probably what made him even think of such things.   
Lord save him.

 

It was finally over. The torture of controlling his eyes from trailing down his length was finally over. The mere thought of what was under his shirt though, was not. And the bitter reality of never being able to kiss those pink lips or be touched by those deft fingers of his which had effortlessly glided across the controller.  
Park Chanyeol was a freakin' seduction machine. And Baekhyun felt violated.

Baekhyun must have been too quiet on the way out, that Kyungsoo patted his shoulder and mouthed a 'you alright?'. Baekhyun then remembered the pain when he had a hidden crush on this certain best friend. He remembered the way his insides would turn to jelly whenever Kyungsoo would stare at him for more than 3 seconds. And when Kyungsoo would squeeze his shoulder to comfort him. It was special to Baekhyun because of how rarely Kyungsoo ever touched anybody. But of course, it was too good to be true. Kyungsoo had gotten a girlfriend not long after Baekhyun had convinced himself that he had an interest in Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo probably just saw him as a brother. And after that, Baekhyun wasn't convinced that anybody would ever like him back as much as he liked them. Now, he was like a ditched puppy, shying away from anyone who tried to show him affection. All because he was afraid to get too attached while the other person would just be able to shrug it off and be so chill.  
And just to prove it to himself, Baekhyun shrugged Kyungsoo's arm off and nodded, breaking into a full-on smile. Then, to calm his crazed heart, he ran towards an unknowing Jongdae, tackling his back, earning whines of complaint.

"Get off my Byun Baekhyun! If my back breaks because of this, you're paying for it!" Jongdae joked with a mock face of annoyance.

It was all good. For now.

 

But what none of them had expected was a hooded figure grabbing Baekhyun by his shoulders from behind and standing so close that body heat could be felt on Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun could feel his heart beat frantically. He had a bad feeling about who it was standing behind him. And judging by the looks on his friends' faces, he was right.

"Yeah.... we're just gonna wait for you at the cafe. Okay bye." Jongdae rushed and then pulled a flustered Kyungsoo along with him. Then he turned back and shouted at the figure "IF I DON'T SEE BAEK IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, I'M COMING BACK. DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY!"

Baekhyun felt his face heat up at his friend's comment and was about to apologise when a huge hand slipped into his and started tugging him away from the crowd. The hand was rough and warm. It was so comforting and it made Baekhyun feel small, in a good way. Protected.  
Somehow Park Chanyeol managed to pull Baekhyun through the crowds of stylist noonas and stage crew without anyone batting an eyelash.   
Was it such a normal thing for The Park Chanyeol to be bringing strangers ,he took an interest in, backstage that nobody even cared?  
Such a thought created a nasty feeling in Baekhyun's throat and he almost wanted to wriggle his hand out of the DJ's own. But his mind couldn't catch up with the long strides taken by the DJ, and they were soon hidden in Park Chanyeol's changing room.

Baekhyun's hand slipped loose and fell against his thigh. Taking in his surroundings, he tried to collect his scrambling train of thoughts. The click of the lock falling into place snapped him out of his thoughts and he spun around to face the man in the hood. Park Chanyeol said nothing, but let his actions speak. Slowly, he strode towards Baekhyun, eyes guarded. He only stopped when he was close enough to feel Baekhyun's breath hitch. They stood like that, just staring at each other's faces, until Baekhyun moved backwards to create distance between them.

Park Chanyeol's eyebrows twitched.

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"Does it matter?" Baekhyun challenged, filled with a sudden surge of anger.

Park Chanyeol smirked. "Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol. It's nice to meet you."

Baekhyun blinked with a stony expression and narrowed his eyes when he realised that he had to be polite. "Byun Baekhyun. It's certainly a...pleasure."

"Baekhyun. Mind if I call you that for now?"

Baekhyun shook his head, eyes still locked on his, trying not to shiver at the way his own name had rolled off the man's tongue. Then he frowned, "For now?"

"That's right." Park Chanyeol replied, an honest look showing on his face. Without and warning, Park Chanyeol leaned forward, lips just grazing Baekhyun's, causing him to freeze. He could feel the long lashes of the taller man flutter against his cheeks and the warmth of his breath fanning his lips.

Baekhyun realised that Park Chanyeol was waiting for his approval. Like the guy actually gave a damn. But at that point, Baekhyun couldn't really think anymore. So he shut his eyes and pressed his lips to the other's.

Immediately, heat began to pool within him as he gripped onto the tall man's white dress shirt, almost ripping into it. His lips were unexpectedly soft and Baekhyun liked the friction between their lips. The other man responded with fervent kisses as his large hands moved to cup his face. His kisses were rough, yet his hands were gentle. Their breaths mingled as their tongues danced, exploring each other’s mouth. Baekhyun had never felt something like that. He had never felt the need to hold on to a stranger so much that he could crumble if he didn't.

Baekhyun tried to place back the brittle pieces of his wall and held onto his last piece of insanity as best as could. But as soon as he heard Park Chanyeol groan, Baekhyun realised that he didn’t want to hold on anymore. He wanted to know what it felt to be free again. But fear kept him back; like sharp metal wires which twisted around him.

Baekhyun broke the kiss and drank in the gush of fresh air while Park Chanyeol moved to nibble at his jaw, just as breathless. Park Chanyeol leaned further into Baekhyun and Baekhyun felt his lust rub against his own. Baekhyun hadn’t realised how hard he had been gripping Park Chanyeol’s shirt until he felt warm fingers prying at them in order to lace them together. Just for a short moment, Baekhyun opened a tiny gap to his heart and rested his forehead on the DJ's shoulder to stare at their intertwined hands. By now the kisses had stopped and BaekHyun figured that it was time to move on before he did something he would later on regret.

But how was he going to do that?

Fortunately, before he did anything to embarrass himself, heavy knocks pounded on the door and muffled shouts could be heard.

Thank God for Jongdae.

Park Chanyeol sighed before stepping away from Baekhyun, and for a moment Baekhyun saw a flash of emotion in his eyes. But then he smiled his brilliant smile and said, “Let’s grab a coffee soon?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin and nod while saying, “Sure, Mr Park.”

“It’s just Chanyeol to you. Please.” He replied with a sincere smile before reaching for his phone and signalling for Baekhyun to type in his phone number. But Baekhyun, being a little playful, quirked an eyebrow and said, “You know you probably shouldn’t be doing all this just to get somebody’s number. Did the other people you invited here not find it creepy?” Then he walked past the shocked Chanyeol and opened the door to reveal a red-faced Jongdae fighting off a few of the stage crew while Kyungsoo watched by the side with raised brows.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Baekhyun asked, donning a proud expression on his face.

The last thought that flashed through his mind was: “Park Chanyeol sure tastes good.”


	2. Drop That Bass: 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmutsmutsmutangstsmut :)

It had been two weeks since the fortunate encounter with Chanyeol and Baekhyun was starting to wonder if he had done the right thing. He wondered if his playfulness had just landed him in a shitty situation. What if Chanyeol had forgotten all about him and moved on to find other fans in the crowd? Baekhyun wasn’t as uninformed as he had wished to be now, not with both Jongdae and Kyungsoo to come up to him with news about the same man that had been plaguing his dreams for days. Some days, he was glad to know about how the DJ was doing well. But others, he wasn’t as keen to know about certain “scandals”. Those articles made Baekhyun feel worthless and used. He was just another "fan" who had fallen with the hopes of actually meaning something. But then again, it wasn’t that bad because it wasn’t as if they had done the dirty. That left Baekhyun with some dignity, at least.

“So…anything new?” Kyungsoo asked as he cuddled up next to Baekhyun. Somehow, ever since Chanyeol had come into the picture, Baekhyun had stopped moving away from Kyungsoo’s friendly advances.

Baekhyun groaned into his friend’s shoulder and whined, “Should I have just given him my number? But I hardly even knew him, right? It’s not that easy you know?” Kyungsoo chuckled at this and patted Baekhyun’s back as if to say ‘It’s okay. You did well.’

[A.N: I really wanted to put in an It’s Okay It’s Love pun right there]

But had he really done well?

What he did had sent him moping about his apartment and turned him into an overly clingy friend. It really disturbed him, to be honest. If he didn’t have anything to do, his mind would start to wander and that was when he would make himself dial for either one of his two friends to distract him. Most of the time, they would just come over and stuff each other with ice cream and watch late night movies. But this time, both of them were done with his shit.

“Come on Baek, it’s time to have some fun. Hurry up and change already!” Jongdae complained while walking over to the couch and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

Scoffing, Baekhyun replied, “The last time I got dragged out my apartment by the two of you was what even landed me in this predicament.” For that, he received a shove to his head with much annoyance.

“Jeez, just. Get. Going.” Jongdae threatened with a roll of his eyes.

Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo with his most puppy-like eyes and pouted. But Kyungsoo shook his head gently and tapped the side of Baekhyun’s face tenderly, trying to cajole him. “Go on.” Kyungsoo persuaded with that tiny smile of his and Baekhyun was already in the bathroom, ignoring the offended look on Jongdae’s face.

“Where are we?” Baekhyun asked, as usual, being the clueless one of the three.

“Well, I somehow managed to get VIP tickets to StarLight, the most famous social place in town.” Jongdae replied, expression suspiciously calm.

“In other words, a high class bar.” Kyungsoo stated lamely.

Baekhyun stood up as straight as his blazer would allow him to, eyes widening. “What…what do you mean most famous? Oh god. Jongdae you better not have-“

“Shush, Baek. I did it for your own good.” Jongdae retorted. Then continued with, “Actually, Soo helped too.”

Baekhyun squared his shoulders and clenched his fists. He had horrible friends. Terrible friends, they were.

He was a lone man now. And he probably looked desperate as hell. 

The music sounded too familiar. It wrecked Baekhyun’s memories even before he stepped foot into the so-called high class bar. It made his heart jittery and his stomach flip as he put on a blank mask and walked pass the crowds of people who were lining up for the one place that Baekhyun did not want to go into.

He’s become more popular.

He faltered mid step, letting Jongdae lead him and Kyungsoo through the endless corridors, only to end up waiting for an elevator. Kyungsoo’s warm hand squeezed Baekhyun’s cold ones, but it didn’t help to calm his nerves. Jongdae turned to lock eyes with an emotionless face, but he knew how scared Baekhyun really was under that facade. Frowning slightly, Jongdae walked towards Baekhyun and grabbed his other hand tightly, feeling awfully sorry but determined at the same time. Jongdae wasn’t going to let Baekhyun fall another time. After all, this was all he do for his dear friend who had come crying to him about his previous fall. But this time, at least there was something that he could do. Besides, his gut was telling him that this would be a good idea. Eventually.

When the elevator arrived with a soft ‘Ding’, Baekhyun let go of their hands and forced the most natural-looking smile that he could muster onto his face, and entered. It was going to one hell of a night, and none of them would expect it.

As soon as Baekhyun stepped out of the suffocating elevator, two girls flung themselves at him and separated him from his friends. He made sure to repeat the drill in his head, 'Don’t get too drunk and meet back at the entrance by 4am latest. If anything pops up, remember to leave a message.' Now all he had to do was to control himself from chugging down beers in order to loosen up. Oh, and he had to get those perfume-cloaked girls away from him.

He was pulled towards a booth on the second floor, where he was able to take a good look at the place. It was chic. Black linoleum floors that sparkled when the strobe lights shined on them at the right angle. Dark panels which had gaps in between for gentle light to shine through. And a grand chandelier, made of crystals, which hung from the ceiling. But all that wasn’t what pulled at his heart.

His eyes locked onto the figure behind the DJ controller in the far end of the first floor. He basked in the warm glow of the spotlights as he hypnotized the crowd. Baekhyun found himself watching a bead of perspiration roll down the DJ’s neck, as he made his way towards the closest booth to him, effectively forgetting about the whining girls who had laid their hands on his chest and thighs, begging for his attention. They probably got the message, and left to get drinks, promising to be back soon. Meanwhile, Baekhyun leaned back into the soft cushions, eyes never leaving the DJ’s body. At that moment, Baekhyun felt powerful and in control. Like he wasn’t even thinking of blending in to the walls just ten minutes ago.

Instead, he studied the way the DJ worked his fingers on the crooks and crannies of the controller. He stared at the DJ’s perfectly styled hair that was currently being ruined by the constant running of hands through it. Baekhyun even watched how the DJ would casually bite on his lower lip while closing his eyes, soaking in the cheers. By the time the girls came back with shots, BaekHyun had already memorized the beautiful features of the tall DJ. Baekhyun downed a shot and hissed at the burning trail in his throat, earning whoops from the girls. One even scooted closer to him and started rubbing her chest on his arm, lips grazing his ear. For now, Baekhyun decided that he would enjoy the soft caresses of attention.

“Let’s dance.” Baekhyun suggested while reaching for another shot glass, then downing it. The girls must’ve been surprised at his sudden change of attitude as Baekhyun watched as they exchanged shocked looks with each other, before eagerly pulling him up.

They led him down the stairs, not hiding the fact that they were feeling him up. The music shot a surge of adrenaline through him, making him lean over to the girl on his left and leave a trail of pecks along her jaw. He let them cling on to his arms and touch him, but he never held on to them. It just felt wrong to Baekhyun.

The second they walked onto the dance floor, Baekhyun put his hands in the air and swayed to the music. The two girls possessively danced around him, not letting him out of their sight. Baekhyun was swept away by the beat of the music which synced with his heartbeat. And even when one of the girls started grinding against him, he didn’t flinch away. Instead, he let his eyelids flutter shut as he replaced the girl with an image of the DJ who could create song tracks that could mesmerize him. He danced and danced, all while making sure that he was always directly in the DJ’s line of sight. He was going to get all the attention he wanted and then get over his petty feelings.

[WARNING: SMUT IS COMING SOON.]

When the last beat was dropped, the high that Baekhyun was in dissipated and he looked up with a sly look on his face, taunting the DJ who was currently giving an ending speech. Chanyeol caught BaekHyun’s intense stare and felt his heart skip. Baekhyun saw the man swallow nervously and turned to leave.

“I had a good time. Thanks.” BaekHyun said, flashing the girls his most charming smile, earning giggles, and shut their taxi’s door. He could feel someone’s eyes on him as he continued to wave at the diminishing taxi. It was time for his plan. Just that maybe he had been a little too drunk to think of one. He was sure that he had a silly look plastered on his face as he turned around to see a handsome man leaning against the wall of the bar. They were the only two people in that alleyway behind the bar at the moment and butterflies erupted in Baekhyun’s stomach.

“What are you-“Chanyeol started, but got cut off by Baekhyun.

“Pardon me, but do I know you well? If not, why are you speaking to me?” Baekhyun spat, then breathed to calm himself down. He wasn’t supposed to react this way, like they even had something going on. But just the mere sound of Chanyeol’s voice had affected him so much that he snapped. Before Baekhyun could think of reeling himself back in, Chanyeol replied steadily, “It took me five whole days of sneaking around to find your number. But I didn’t- couldn’t call you. I wasn’t sure if you even gave a shit about me to take the risk. I could get into so much trouble with management…” Chanyeol ended with a guilty look and glared at the gravelled ground.

“So you didn’t forget?” Baekhyun asked slowly, afraid to sound like he was needy. Chanyeol’s head snapped upwards to stare for a second before nodding quickly.

Then added hastily, “I mean no. I didn’t forget.”

Baekhyun felt his heart melt at his earnest reply and wanted to embrace the tall man and never let him go. But then, that would be weird. So Baekhyun let a small smile creep onto his face as he chuckled softly. He thought about how silly it was for him to feel needy since the man he was facing was letting Baekhyun see all his emotions without a care in the world. The usually cool DJ was now staring at him with wide eyes, awaiting his response like a puppy. It was funny how different the DJ seemed off-stage, as compared to his on-stage persona.

“Okay.”Baekhyun finally said, breaking the silence.

Silence consumed them once again. Baekhyun pursed his lips awkwardly and knotted his fingers together behind his back. After a while, he started to rock on his heels, eyes darting to and fro Chanyeol’s face and the dimly lighted surroundings.

“So…do you want to come over to mine to hang?” Chanyeol asked after a while of staring at the shorter man’s face.

Baekhyun started laughing and replied with several nods, then took out his phone to text Kyungsoo because God knows Jongdae would be way too drunk to give a fuck.

When they finally got to Chanyeol’s apartment, Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the comfy-looking couch. But reminded himself that he was to have etiquette and sit properly instead of diving head first into the cushions.

“Movie?” he asked innocently.

“Sure. Pick one yourself.” Chanyeol replied, heading to what seemed like the kitchen, donning a tiny smile.

By the time he had come back with two cups of water, a random film was playing on the wide-screen TV. Baekhyun made space on the couch and reached for a cup while muttering a thanks, eyes fixed on absorbing his surroundings instead of the screen. Chanyeol grinned at his curiosity and reached for a remote control to dim the lights, then snuggled into his couch, stretching his long arms along the back of the couch. Baekhyun tried not to squirm when he realised that Chanyeol had sat closer to him than he had to, considering that they were sitting on a couch that could easily fit five people. But to say that his heart was in his mouth was not enough to describe how nervous he felt when Chanyeol started playing with the collar of his blazer, fingers trailing towards his collar bones. How the puppy-like man from earlier on was the same one now baffled Baekhyun.

Baekhyun made sure to hold his cup steadily while he sipped from it, moistening his dry mouth, then placed it back on the coffee table, temporarily leaving the warmth of the couch. When he finally delved back into the arms of Chanyeol, he tilted his head to the right to lean into Chanyeol to return a gesture. He wasn’t expecting to hear a loud and frantic beating of a heart though. This immediately made him feel like he was on a date all of a sudden and he couldn’t stand it. Not when Baekhyun's plan was to get rid of his pointless feelings for the DJ. So in order to get rid of the feeling, Baekhyun looked up to find Chanyeol already looking down at him.

Licking his bottom lip, Baekhyun leaned in closer and pressed his lips onto Chanyeol’s soft cherry pink lips. The butterflies in his stomach turned to mush that instantly heated up his core. Their kisses started slowly but turned frantic and needy quickly. Baekhyun started to think that he could get used to kissing those lips. He trailed his hands up Chanyeol’s chest and let them rest there, letting heat from his delicate palms seep through the thin cotton dress shirt that Chanyeol wore. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol move his hand that was just caressing his shoulder, to cup his face. Their hot breaths mingled as their tongues molded against each other. Even though they could feel their lips getting bruised, the contact wasn’t enough.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun onto his lap, making Baekhyun straddle him, briefly breaking their steamy kiss. Baekhyun felt like he was on fire. It was as if a thousand spotlights were shining on him, making him feel hot and bothered. But he was vulnerable and he still wasn’t sure if this was what he really wanted. But the feeling of Chanyeol’s large rough hands spread out on his bare waist was enough to make his mind go blank. Now all he wanted was more friction. (and not just between their lips.)

Baekhyun wound his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, resting his elbows on Chanyeol’s shoulders while his hands gripped Chanyeol’s soft hair. After briefly settling into this new position, Chanyeol started to nibble at Baekhyun’s neck. Nibbles turned to sucking as the moans let out by Baekhyun continued to encourage him.

“Bed…bedroom.” Baekhyun managed to say while stangling back a moan.

Straight away, Chanyeol picked him up and made his way to his bedroom, trying to be careful. Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn’t be bothered and started licking along the veins that popped up on the surface of Chanyeol’s neck. He then moved on to sucking gently at Chanyeol’s ear lobe, smiling with satisfaction when a groan ripped through Chanyeol’s throat. Baekhyun yelped when he felt a pinch on his bum.

“That’s what you get when you try to distract me from doing things safely.” Chanyeol murmured, causing laughter to erupt from Baekhyun.

“Kinky.” Was all he replied before he continued to pepper kisses along Chanyeol’s jaw while nearly tearing his blazer and dress shirt off, making Chanyeol moan and almost slam Baekhyun into a wall.

When Chanyeol finally managed to get past the pesky doorknob on his room door, he headed straight for his bed and almost threw Baekhyun down, judging by the speed he was moving at. He pinned Baekhyun’s wrists down with his hands, each on either side of Baekhyun’s head, then proceeded to suck hard at Baekhyun’s neck, earning a loud moan from a writhing Baekhyun. When Chanyeol was sure that there would be a prominent hickey there by the next day, he dragged his warm lips down towards Baekhyun’s collarbones. And thanks to his long arms and Baekhyun’s small frame, he was able to keep Baekhyun’s wrists in his grip while he moved to plant kisses along his sternum and Baekhyun’s pale and firm stomach. Baekhyun watched with hooded eyes as Chanyeol unbuttoned his pants with his teeth and wondered how many times he had done this with other people. But he shoved that thought to the back of his mind when Chanyeol had managed removed all his clothes, leaving him bare. Chanyeol lingered around his thighs to place searing kisses there, filling BaekHyun with need. By then, Baekhyun already had the sheets gripped in his fists and his eyes shut, while his mouth hung open slightly. Only when Baekhyun sensed a shadow over him did he open his eyes to see a pair of lust-filled eyes staring back at him. Just when Baekhyun wanted to speak up to tell Chanyeol that that was no time to be staring, ChanYeol said, “Tell me what you want.” That sent Baekhyun blushing furiously as he turned his face away to stare at a lamp accusingly as if it had gotten him into this predicament.

Smirking, Chanyeol continued, “Why, we could wait here all day with us pressed against each other while I continue to drive you up the wall.” With that, Chanyeol started grinding against Baekhyun’s hard-on. The friction droved Baekhyun crazy and he bit his lip wanting to grind back against Chanyeol. But as soon as he moved, Chanyeol moved away, causing Baekhyun to growl in frustration.

Chanyeol laughed and gently nuzzled Baekhyun's ear with his nose, trying to ease Baekhyun.

"I want you to-" Baekhyun started but then an evil gleam came over his eyes.

"Ah fuck it." He suddenly said and placed his hands on Chanyeol's wide shoulders and used his body weight to turn them around so that Baekhyun was straddling a wide-eyed Chanyeol. Baekhyun snickered and pulled Chanyeol into a sitting position by his loose black tie, then pecked his nose.

"I may be the naked one. But that doesn't mean I’m defenseless." He said with a smug smile.

Chanyeol was about to retort but his mouth went dry when Baekhyun started unbuttoning his shirt while staring at his chest like he could devour him. Chanyeol felt his need searing through him like wildfire as he watched and felt Baekhyun run his smooth hands over his torso and shoulders to push his shirt off. Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol and somewhere between the heated kisses, Baekhyun had managed to shove Chanyeol’s pants down to his ankles, leaving Chanyeol in his briefs, erection standing proudly. Breaking off the breath-taking and tongue-tangling kiss, Baekhyun shoved his hand down Chanyeol’s briefs, taking his length in his hand, making Chanyeol buck his hips upwards reflexively. Baekhyun started pumping up and down Chanyeol’s length, making Chanyeol throw his head back and tighten his grip on Baekhyun’s hips. When his breaths started growing more frantic, Baekhyun stopped and asked for lube. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to reach back into his bedside drawer to pull out a half-filled tube and a condom. Baekhyun felt that surge of insecurity again but distracted himself with slipping the condom onto Chanyeol and slicking him up with lube. Chanyeol was a grown man who could have sex with whoever he wanted. Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered to prep himself because he wanted to feel pain at the moment just so he could forget about the stupid feelings he was having trouble getting rid of. Instead, he steadied himself with Chanyeol’s shoulders and let Chanyeol place his length against Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun slowly went down on until Chanyeol completely filled him up. The stretch left Baekhyun gasping from the stinging sensations. Chanyeol looked like he wanted to go slowly first, but Baekhyun wanted none of that. Pain or not, he was going to take it all and leave, heart safely locked behind a fortress.

Since Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to move yet, Baekhyun took the first step and started bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap, eyes never making contact with the man he was fucking. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and let his head fall forward onto his arm that was resting against ChanYeol’s shoulder. The sweet pain and friction within Baekhyun forced guttural moans out of him, but he needed more.

“Chanyeol.” He whined, and felt Chanyeol’s length twitch in him. With his prompt, Chanyeol started bucking his hips, pushing hard and deep into Baekhyun, hitting his prostate. Soon, both men were getting close and their desperate moans of pleasure filled the room and echoed off the walls. Chanyeol’s thrusts became quicker and Baekhyun’s groans became louder.

“More. I’m…I’m so close.” Baekhyun pleaded, feeling his abdomen tighten.

Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s straining erection and pumped, wanting to bring Baekhyun his much needed climax. Almost immediately, Baekhyun felt a white hot heat wreck his body and overwhelm him as he came onto both their chests. Chanyeol pumped a final thrust into Baekhyun and came, letting ecstasy blind him for a few seconds. Once Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun off of him, they both collapsed onto the inviting mattress, breaths uneven. Baekhyun felt weariness dragging his eyelids down, but his conscience kept his mind awake and forced him to remember that he had to get out of there. No strings attached, was the one condition he had to abide by for his own good. But just a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“That was a great hang-out session.” Baekhyun said so softly that Chanyeol almost didn’t hear it.

“You have pretty hands.” Chanyeol replied, making Baekhyun chuckle tiredly. Even though it was shitty pillow talk, Baekhyun could get used to it. Could get used to it, except it was wrong to do so.

It confused Baekhyun about what was even going on between them because right now, he felt like they were actually friends. He needed to leave before he let his poor heart suffer even further. However, Chanyeol had other plans and pulled Baekhyun into him. They were having post-coitus snuggles. This was bad. Baekhyun’s mind went into a state of frenzy as he struggled to come up with an escape plan. He soon found out that having a handsome man’s naked chest pressed onto his bare back was not a good situation to think in. Plus, he was tired. His escape plan could wait as he let himself enjoy the comfort of Chanyeol’s embrace as the lights were switched off with a remote control.

Baekhyun jerked awake, eyes snapping open to take in his surroundings. The angry red numbers on the clock flashed 04:24, and Baekhyun knew it was time to leave. He gingerly unwound Chanyeol’s arms from his waist and thanked God for Chanyeol having one of those mattresses that didn’t bounce easily. It wouldn’t be very nice for Chanyeol to wake up to Baekhyun sneaking around trying to get dressed.

But then again, why should he care? Park Chanyeol probably treated him as one of his many one-night stands and wouldn’t have minded Baekhyun trying to leave. 'Ha. He probably doesn’t even remember my name.' Baekhyun thought as he grimaced at his morning breath. Silently, he got out of the celebrity’s bed and ducked to search the ground for his discarded pants. He couldn’t care about his briefs for now in the dark where he had finally managed to find his pants. Baekhyun tip toed to the door and spared one last glance at the sleeping form of Park Chanyeol and paused. He tried to burn the image of him sleeping soundly with an innocent little smile on the corner of his lips before turning the door knob and entering the long corridor.

Baekhyun immediately found his shirt hanging off a doorknob and shrugged it on, followed by his pants. Then, he bent down to pick up his blazer hurriedly and moved to leave. But because it was dark and he wasn’t familiar with his surroundings, Baekhyun ended up stubbing his toe into the foot of the couch. “GOD-damn.” He screamed, but whispered when his brain started coping with the pain.

Baekhyun thought he heard something move and he ran out of the apartment, unknowingly leaving his heart behind as well.

The next week had been hell for Baekhyun. First, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of Chanyeol’s touch. Second, he struggled to get through work while furiously ignoring calls from a private number. And lastly, he found himself not even being able to get off by himself now that he had experienced Park Chanyeol.

“You need to stop ignoring this guy. It doesn’t make sense to say that he doesn’t care if he’s already been calling for a whole week. Jesus, just get it through your stubborn head! This guy actually cares.” Jongdae ranted to a red-eyed Baekhyun.

“He means that we just want you to be happy and not block out every person who gives you a little more than friendly affection.” Kyungsoo translated, then patted Baekhyun’s slumped back, trying to comfort him. Baekhyun just nodded with blank eyes and stood up from his office desk. Leaving his phone behind, Baekhyun headed out of the office for what he told his friends would be a coffee run. He even joked, “If I wanted to get a smile on my face, I’d at least require some caffeine.”

But honestly, he wasn’t planning on doing anything other than sitting at the fountain nearby and staring into blank space, regretting his life decisions so far. He was going to end up being one of those lonely people who just weren’t cut out for love of any sort. After daydreaming and creeping enough people out with the look on his face, Baekhyun decided it was time he got back to work just so he could finally get home to his warm bed. He wouldn’t cry his eyes out anymore because he just didn’t even have the energy to do so. He’d just lie there, tucked up in his blanket, and sulk about how stupid he was. When he got back to the office, Jongdae and Kyungsoo looked surprised to see him. It was as if they had expected him to disappear to kill himself or something. Pft, like he would do that.

“Okay, jeez, bye.” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes after Jongdae dropped him off at the park near his apartment building. Baekhyun had said that he wanted to walk back so he could enjoy the peace of the evening. But Jongdae went on about emotional things, telling Baekhyun not to do anything stupid, the whole car ride there.

“DON’T BE DUMB!” Jongdae warned one last time before driving away.

As soon as Baekhyun felt alone enough, he started his stroll back home and let his mind go places where he knew would never be real. He looked up at the stars and sighed at the brightness of their twinkling. Then he looked back down at himself. How he wished he could be happy and shine even brighter than those stars.

“Why are you avoiding me?” A soft, almost vulnerable, voice startled Baekhyun. He whipped his head to the right to see Park Chanyeol standing in front of him, pleading for an answer with his eyes. Baekhyun’s heart broke as everything he had tried so hard to bury had resurfaced just with one simple look into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Why do you care?” he retorted weakly, then sighed.

The only thing allowing them see each other’s faces was the yellow light from the lamp post they stood under. But Baekhyun hated it and turned in an angle where the light cast a shadow over his face. He was weak and broken enough already as it was. Baekhyun didn’t need a guy to ruin everything he even had left for himself at this point. So he didn’t understand why he hadn’t ran away yet. He didn’t understand why he was still waiting, letting a ray of hope flicker in him.

“You really are an idiot, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said

“I’ve been searching everywhere for you and called you almost fifty times already! Do you know how it felt to wake up after an amazing night only to find that the person that had brought the happiness was gone? And not just that. That same person had left without any trace, except for a pathetic pair of his own boxers. Well, it felt like shit. But seeing you with a broken look feels even shittier because I care so much that it kills me. Ever since I laid my hands on you that day outside my concert venue, I haven’t been able to think of anyone else. Only that guy I saw on the street. So when I finally got you, I was so sure that nothing would bring me down. Then you vanished. Maybe you’ve gone through worse, but doing this to somebody else who really cares is just cruel.” Chanyeol said, eyes never leaving the side of Baekhyun’s face, searching for some kind of reaction.

Baekhyun felt his walls shatter around him as he processed Chanyeol’s words. He didn’t notice Chanyeol’s eyes gathering with tears, or Chanyeol turning to leave. But when he did, he ran frantically after Chanyeol’s retreating figure and grabbed his hand when he finally caught up to him.

“I...I was a coward. I’m…sorry. I promise I’ll make this work!” Baekhyun confessed between heavy breaths. He was then pulled roughly into Chanyeol’s warm and comforting arms, where he let his tears soak through Chanyeol’s grey hoodie, hugging the tall man back.

When they finally calmed down, Baekhyun led Chanyeol up to his apartment and sat them on his tiny couch. In fact, the couch was so tiny that Baekhyun just decided to settle in Chanyeol’s lap. That was when Chanyeol cracked and smiled mischievously. “I still have your boxers.” He said as he pulled them out and waved them in Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun guffawed and smacked the boxers away. “That’s disgusting! Who carries underwear around?” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun happily and couldn’t help but peck his cheek, effectively silencing Baekhyun in seconds. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for a long time, then held Chanyeol’s face in his small hands, and kissed him sweetly.

He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and my cringe-worthy smut *tries not to grimace while smiling*


End file.
